guildwarsfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Chris1645
Hello people, please don't flame me :) --Chris1645 12:56, 15 September 2007 (CDT) *Bursts out in a spontaneous combustion* —[[User:ShadyGuy|'S'''hadyGuy]] 12:58, 15 September 2007 (CDT) :If you can't flame him, don't flame yourself :P Silver Sunlight 13:00, 15 September 2007 (CDT) ::Osht. —[[User:ShadyGuy|'S'hadyGuy]] 13:01, 15 September 2007 (CDT) Hihi Flare bad, need e-management, at least fire attunement. :] Mr. Mango 01:27, 16 November 2007 (UTC) Flare rocks i've had it since pre--Chris1645 08:22, 16 November 2007 (UTC) >.> usually I don't comment on builds... but sadly, I have to agree. I'd say remove your pet, and replace it with fire attunement :P Pets don't leave corpses anyhow, and if it dies you can't even resurrect it >.>76.174.13.77 11:43, 16 November 2007 (UTC) Nah in normal mode pets dont tend to die and if they do one of my monks has revive animal and if all your heros have them they take a lot of the damage and act as tanks.--Chris1645 16:24, 16 November 2007 (UTC) :Minions are better tanks, if you even need them. Yeh but rainbow phoenixes are sexy enough that they make up for no minions--Chris1645 09:53, 17 November 2007 (UTC) And i have this whole rule of not mucking about with dead things, occasionally i will however rip the head off of a gargoyle to get at its skull and then trade the skulls for weapons tho--Chris1645 09:54, 17 November 2007 (UTC) and just practicing with my 55 monk friend i can spam flare 37 times before my energy runs out and do a total damage of 2516--Chris1645 10:00, 17 November 2007 (UTC) :And it obviously never gets healed. ~_~ Mr. Mango 06:48, 18 November 2007 (UTC) Images Hi, please check GW:IMAGE and GuildWiki:Image license guide - we have certain responsibilities that come with our image uploading, and one of them is that we can't upload copyrighted images without a full legal justification. Usage for a userbox doesn't qualify, unfortunately. Trust me, I'd love to use any images I want also, but lawsuits are serious stuff...better to not risk it in the first place. (T/ ) 05:13, 16 November 2007 (UTC) damn sorry i didnt know i was infringing--Chris1645 08:21, 16 November 2007 (UTC) Emo Why did you revert my edit? That article needs updating, most of that advice is a year old. And GuildWiki isn't supposed to host builds anyway. --Macros 23:39, 18 November 2007 (UTC) yes but guildwiki hosts many builds and that information may be old but it is still relevant.--Chris1645 23:41, 18 November 2007 (UTC) :No it's not. Nobody runs that anymore. And no builds are supposed to be in the ''mainspace. --Macros 23:43, 18 November 2007 (UTC) ::PPl do still run that build and old established builds do tend to stay on the main wiki just look at 55 monk.--Chris1645 23:45, 18 November 2007 (UTC) :::The article needs to be updated. If you want you can put a build in, but the rest of the info is trash. (Mystic Regen? Bah) --Macros 23:51, 18 November 2007 (UTC) Userpage Please make fervent use of the show preview button, to avoid making a lot of edits. Also, if you want to center something, like your titles, you can use titles --- -- (s)talkpage 10:33, 1 December 2007 (UTC) yeh im trying but unfortunately it dosent show whether it is left alligned when you show preview, im just gonna revert it cos ive cocked it up-- 10:34, 1 December 2007 (UTC) woah.. your new userpage burns my eyes... -- Feardrake. 01:44, 9 December 2007 (UTC) :I like the look of it so far...-- (Talk) ( ) 01:45, 9 December 2007 (UTC) ::why thank you its taken me so long to get my head around the code though-- 01:46, 9 December 2007 (UTC) ::: save me... eyes still burning... userpage still loading... -- Feardrake. 01:47, 9 December 2007 (UTC) :::: It finally loaded. Its very cool look, Im likin' it. -- Feardrake. 01:51, 9 December 2007 (UTC) :::::why did it take so long to load? it dosent take that long for everyone does it?-- 01:51, 9 December 2007 (UTC) ::::::Lol, mine loaded in two seconds.-- (Talk) ( ) 01:52, 9 December 2007 (UTC) ::::::: Its a big load! (LOL!!!!ONE) -- Feardrake. 01:54, 9 December 2007 (UTC) ::::::::it's all instant loading for me, well sorry about that i guess-- 01:55, 9 December 2007 (UTC) stuff Warrior Elite Charr Hide armor --- -- (s)talkpage 20:49, 3 December 2007 (UTC) oh my bad-- 20:50, 3 December 2007 (UTC) :Am I missing something?-- (Talk) ( ) 20:58, 3 December 2007 (UTC) ::Some revision on Adamantine shield page or something liek that --- -- (s)talkpage 20:59, 3 December 2007 (UTC) :::MMK.-- (Talk) ( ) 21:00, 3 December 2007 (UTC) :::::yeh check the history of the Adamantine Shield basically i thought it didnt exist cos the link didnt work.-- 21:01, 3 December 2007 (UTC) :::::::ALWAYS DOUBLE CHECK. NOW, WHERE'S MY CAPS LOCK BUTTON?-- (Talk) ( ) 21:01, 3 December 2007 (UTC) ::::::::DOWN TO THE LEFT! --- -- (s)talkpage 21:02, 3 December 2007 (UTC) ::::::::Yeh i checked eye of the north armor but i forgot to check tyrian, damn expansions, Damn edit conflicts on my own page-- 21:03, 3 December 2007 (UTC) :::::::::Had checked Warrior armor :P --- -- (s)talkpage 21:03, 3 December 2007 (UTC) ::::::::WHICH LEFT?-- (Talk) ( ) 21:04, 3 December 2007 (UTC) :::::::::The other one! --- -- (s)talkpage 21:05, 3 December 2007 (UTC) ::::::::::its the buttone on your keyboard with the moon next to it-- 21:06, 3 December 2007 (UTC) ::::::::::Oh, ok. I found it, thanks to your superior directions.-- (Talk) ( ) 21:06, 3 December 2007 (UTC) :::::::::::Haxz --- -- (s)talkpage 21:07, 3 December 2007 (UTC) ::::::::::::Oh yeh marco theres some guy with a large signiature User:RiVen i thought u'd like to know as it is your area of expertise-- 21:08, 3 December 2007 (UTC) ::::::::::::: KILL RT | Talk 21:09, 3 December 2007 (UTC) OMG LOL I love your snowball shot! props-- (Talk) ( ) 02:11, 9 December 2007 (UTC) :why thank you i have quite a few good shots to upload for my userpage-- 02:13, 9 December 2007 (UTC) ::Can't wait to see the rest!-- (Talk) ( ) 02:13, 9 December 2007 (UTC) :::How'd you get all your minis out at the same time? -- Warwick (Talk) ( ) (My RFA! (vote support) 13:19, 9 December 2007 (UTC) ::::i didnt i just used paint to edit the screenshot-- 13:20, 9 December 2007 (UTC) Elvis has left the building Was I right?-- (Talk) ( ) 15:56, 9 December 2007 (UTC) :yes you were acctually, sorry didnt see that.-- 15:57, 9 December 2007 (UTC) ::are you online now?-- 15:57, 9 December 2007 (UTC) :::I'll get on now!-- (Talk) ( ) 15:58, 9 December 2007 (UTC) ::::IGN: Gradion the Pyro -- (Talk) ( ) 16:00, 9 December 2007 (UTC) :::::I am awesome. RT | Talk 16:36, 4 January 2008 (UTC) ::::::wow thats....random-- 16:38, 4 January 2008 (UTC) :::::::Sorry, I need to do one insanely random thing every month, otherwise the pixes come and take my name (and wings) RT | Talk 16:39, 4 January 2008 (UTC) ::::::::well that makes sence, i guess-- 16:40, 4 January 2008 (UTC) :::::::::Of corse it does? RT | Talk 16:41, 4 January 2008 (UTC) ::::::::::i have to pick up all my monies now :(-- 16:41, 4 January 2008 (UTC) ::::::::::: for you RT | Talk 16:47, 4 January 2008 (UTC) hi I'm going to start going around asking people not to taunt, scold, or otherwise pay attention to vandals. What they want is attention, and you end up giving them more than what they deserve. The only attention vandals should earn is a quiet revert against their efforts. Thank you for your future cooperation. -User:PanSola (talk to the ) 08:33, 10 December 2007 (UTC)